1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying information using a film liquid crystal device. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable information apparatus such as an electronic clock or a portable telephone in which the position of a sealing portion is devised to make a film liquid crystal device easy to be curved so as not to exert any adverse influences on the gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, many film liquid crystal devices have been used in electronic information apparatuses such as an electronic clock. Though these film liquid crystal devices have an advantage in that the degree of freedom of the arrangement is high as compared with conventional liquid crystal display devices employing a hard glass substrate, they also have a disadvantage in that when being bent, they are broken easily so that the displayed information becomes difficult to be looked at. For this reason, heretofore, various kinds of devices have been made with respect to the mounting structures of the film liquid crystal devices.
FIG. 9 is a cross sectional view showing the mounting structure of a conventional film liquid crystal device. The mounting structure of this film liquid crystal device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 6-160820, and has a structure in which an upper surface of a housing 51 is formed into a curved surface 52, and a film liquid crystal device 53 is laid along the curved surface 52. Reference numeral 55 denotes a back cover, and reference numeral 56 designates a circuit block. The periphery of the film liquid crystal device 53 is urged towards the curved surface 52 by a pressure member 54 having elasticity. As a result, the whole film liquid crystal device 53 comes into contact with the curved surface 52 of the housing 51 to be curvedly fixed along the curved surface 52.
Recently, from a viewpoint of the design, the film liquid crystal device having the liquid crystal display portion which is formed into a deformed elliptical shape as well as the film liquid crystal device having the liquid crystal display portion which is formed into a curved rectangular shape have achieved popularity. In such a case, if the film liquid crystal device having the shape of this sort is curved, there arise the following problems due to the sealing portion of the liquid crystal. That is, since normally, the sealing portion of the liquid crystal has the structure in which a liquid crystal injection port(s) is(are) closed by solder, adhesive agent or the like, it is hardly deformed as compared with the flexible substrate constituting the film liquid crystal. For this reason, there arises a problem in that the gap in the vicinity of the sealing portion becomes ununiform. In addition, there also arises a problem in that the film liquid crystal device is hardly curved. Further, in the mounting structure as in the prior art, when the film liquid crystal device is curved, a relatively simple deformation as in the rectangular film liquid crystal device 53 is not generated, but the deformation becomes complicated depending on the shape. As a result, it becomes difficult to estimate a planar dislocation. For this reason, there arises a problem in that when the film liquid crystal device is mounted, the positioning thereof becomes difficult.